The present invention relates to carrying cases and, more particularly, to carrying cases and attachment mechanisms adapted for use with a personal digital assistant (PDA).
Personal digital assistants, or PDA""s, are handheld devices which are capable of performing various functions ofpersonal computers and cellular phones depending upon the model or style of PDA. A PDA may be used for wireless communication, like a cellular phone, to send and receive electronic mail. A PDA may also be used to store and display calendars, addresses and telephone numbers, to-do lists, and other electronic information. Commonly, a PDA will include control buttons or a touch-sensitive screen which may be activated by a separate handheld stylus to activate certain functions. The stylus can be used to input information for the purposes of sending electronic mail or entering data related to the stored and displayed information.
Often a desktop base, or cradle, in which the PDA may be seated is included with, or may be purchased separately from, the PDA. This desktop storage device is often electrically wired to interface the PDA with a personal computer. Other cases have been developed to contain the PDA for protection during travel or storage.
One problem with desktop mounting platforms is the inability or inconvenience of transporting the mounting platform with the PDA. In order to transport the mounting platform, the cable connecting the mounting platform to the personal computer must be disconnected for transportation and reconnected upon return to the desk. Additionally, platforms generally receive the PDA but do not secure the PDA within the platform other than by gravity. Therefore, if the desktop mounting platform were to be used to transport the PDA, possible damage to the PDA might result from the PDA slipping from the mounting platform if the platform varies from an upright position.
Other types of cases which have been developed to hold and transport PDA""s merely provide a sack-like container or enclosed notebook or wallet type device. Generally, the PDA must be removed entirely from these cases to be used. Further, these cases do not provide additional space for storing or carrying other devices such as a pad of paper or a pen, while constraining the movement of the PDA. Thus, the user of one of these cases would be required to carry a separate folio or notebook for a pad of paper or pen, or additional item which are inconvenient. Further, some cases require that the PDA be permanently affixed to a carrying case with glues, hook and loop materials and other types of unwanted adhesives.
In view of the foregoing perceived deficiencies, there is a need for an apparatus which may be attached to a PDA to constrain its movement while allowing the PDA to be utilized. Further, it would be advantageous to have a device which may be incorporated into a notebook or other handheld which may be used to selectively secure the PDA within the container as well as other items, such as a pad of paper, while allowing the PDA to be easily removed for use in a cradle or other device.
In accordance with the present invention, an attachment mechanism for use with a personal digital assistant (PDA) is disclosed. As referred herein, the term PDA relates to all types and styles of personal digital assistants, as well as cell phones, personal radios, global positioning systems (GPS) and other handheld electronic devices. The attachment device of the present invention allows a PDA to be securely stored and transported by a user, yet remain accessible and operational. In other words, the attachment device may receive a PDA such that the PDA is provided with protection during transportation yet allows the user of the PDA to access and operate the PDA without removal of the PDA from the attachment device. Further, the present invention may be designed in such a way to allow the PDA to be selectively removed from a storage case for use with a cradle or other similar device.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the attachment device includes a back surface having an upper end and a lower end. The back surface is generally substantially planar with at least one securement arm extending from the back surface proximate to the upper end and a base extending at least substantially perpendicular from the lower end of the back surface. The securement arms have securement tabs for retaining the PDA at the end of the securement arms opposite the connection to the back surface, and are preferably oriented in an opposing relationship to the back surface. The securement arms are resiliently deflectable to receive the PDA as it is inserted into the attachment mechanism and likewise for removal of the PDA. The resiliency of the securement arms allows the PDA to be held within the attachment mechanism by the biasing force created by the deflection of the securement arms. The base prevents movement of the PDA beyond the lower end of the back surface. Thus, the base allows the PDA to be transported within the attachment mechanism without concern that the PDA will fall or otherwise become disengaged from the attachment mechanism.
In another aspect of the present invention, the attachment mechanism may include at least one mounting aperture positioned in or proximate to the back surface. The mounting aperture may allow the attachment of the attachment mechanism to a storage device such ads as a notebook or other similar device such that the attachment mechanism may be used in conjunction with the folio or other device.
In yet another embodiment, the base of the attachment mechanism may include one or more securement tabs. A single securement tab, narrower than the width of the back surface, the PDA, or both, maybe used. Alternatively, two or more narrow securement tabs may be included which are separated by some distance. By providing one or more of these securement tabs, a communication or battery port along the base of the PDA may be accessible while the PDA remains in the attachment mechanism. In this way, full use of the PDA may be obtained without removing the PDA from the attachment mechanism, thereby potentially eliminating the need for a desk-top cradle. It is also foreseeable that the attachment mechanism may be used in conjunction with a desk-top cradle, i.e., the attachment mechanism may be designed to allow the PDA to be placed within the desk-top cradle without removing the PDA from the attachment mechanism.
In yet another embodiment, a storage device such as a notebook, wallet, purse or other device comprising one of the embodiments of the attachment mechanisms is disclosed. The attachment mechanism may be interconnected to a surface of the storage device by attachment means using a mounting aperture(s) or other attachment means in the back surface of the attachment mechanism. Alternatively, at least a portion of the back surface may be inclosed within a portion, e.g., a fabric covering or sleeve, of the storage device to retain the attachment mechanism in the storage device. The fabric covering or other sheet may be sewn, glued, or otherwise secured around the portion of the back surface. Finally, the attachment mechanism may permanently incorporate and enclosed within a portion of the storage device. In this manner, a storage device such as a portable notebook or folio is provided in combination with the attachment mechanism to transport and protect the PDA while allowing full use of the PDA by opening the notebook.
The storage device with the attachment mechanism secured therein may also include additional features beneficial to a PDA user. A note pad maybe included in a portion of the storage device such that a PDA user attending a meeting may make notes external to the PDA system. Pockets may also be included in the storage device to allow the user to store, for example, business cards or a travel itinerary. The storage device could also include a loop for storing a pen or other writing instrument, or the stylus for use with the PDA to improve accessibility to the stylus.
Based on the foregoing summary, a number of worthwhile aspects of the present invention can readily be identified. A simple device to contain and secure a PDA during transportation and use is provided. The attachment mechanism of the present invention provides protection for the PDA without hampering usage, while allowing the PDA to be selectively removed and placed in a desk-top cradle or other similar device. The simple construction allows the present invention to be incorporated into a notebook or other similar device to provide additional user friendly features in conjunction with the PDA. Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following discussion, particularly when incorporated with the accompanying drawings.